Rumble-Rumble Fruit
The Rumble-Rumble Fruit (ゴロゴロ実, Goro Goro Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human (雷人間, Kaminari Ningen). "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. It was eaten by Eneru. It was mentioned by Robin Nico as one of the fruits with the reputation of being invincible. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The Rumble-Rumble Fruit is considered to be one of the strongest Cursed Fruits. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Eneru is able to produce as well as become electricity. With this in mind, Eneru is able to attack with lightning itself. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. On top of that, Eneru can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent. The user is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reach distant places by turning into pure lightning. The fruit also allows him to jump-start his heart after it stopped. Weaknesses While seemingly all powerful, its unique weakness is rubber, since it is a natural insulator. This weakness makes the eater of the Gum-Gum Fruit the natural enemy to the fruit's powers due to the user's rubbery body; not only did all of Eneru's electrical attacks have absolutely no effect on Luffy, but Eneru also lost his intangibility against his attacks; this is just as Crocodile lost his intangibility when Luffy was soaked in liquid. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Nami was also able to deflect some of Eneru's lightnings with her Weather Forcer, though Eneru claimed that would stop if he increased the power of the lightnings. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Eneru mainly for combat and as a means of "punishment" for the Skypieans who committed crimes against him. He was able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat from the electricity to melt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, including superheating it into weapons. Eneru uses the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail. He is also capable of moving through conductive materials (such as gold) at high speeds by turning his entire body into electricity. One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is how Eneru can use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his Mantra ability, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god. Attacks Most of Eneru's attacks are named after thunder gods from various mythologies and religions. The named techniques that are used by Eneru that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari' (1, 5百万, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6千万, 1億, MAX 2億 ボルト･ヴァーリー, Boruto Vārī): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *'Sango' (サンゴ, Sango): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god. *'El Thor' (エル･トール, Eru Tōru): Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. *'Kari' (カリ, Kari): Eneru heats the air around him with his Rumble-Rumble Fruit powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino' (3000万 ボルト･ヒノ, San Senman Boruto Hino): Eneru creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. *'Kiten' (キテン, Kiten): Eneru creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian thunder god. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul' (6000万 ボルト･ジャムブウル, Roku Senman Boruto Jamubūru): With his golden staff, Eneru taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. *'Raigo' (雷迎, Raigō): Eneru's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. Since the Maxim is destroyed, it is unknown if Eneru can still use this technique. *'Gloam Paddling' (グローム･パドリング, Gurōmu Padoringu): Eneru uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". *'Deathpiea' (デスピア, Desupia): A thunder storm is created by Eneru's powers combined with the ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Eneru can rain lightning down on the land below him. **'Mamaragan' (ママラガン, Mamaragan): The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. *'200,000,000 Volt Amaru' (2億 ボルト･, Ni Oku Boruto Amaru): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. History Past Synopsis Trivia References External Links * Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity. * Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning. * Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods. * Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god. * Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god. * Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god. * Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god. * Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia